


Ooh (Look what you made me do)

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cock Rings, Hyung Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Riding, Spanking, Take a shot every time Kihyun says hyung please, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, guess who tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: If only Kihyun could wait a little more, then maybe he wouldn't get punished.





	Ooh (Look what you made me do)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative/original title is "I'm writing this because somebody said they like the idea of Kihyun being ruined"

It all started some hours ago. Kihyun got back from work late and he knew Hoseok was at the gym, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him the whole day, and it was suddenly becoming too much.

He took off his clothes for a shower, to cool off, trying to convince himself that he could wait just a bit more, for Hoseok to come and fulfill his every need. Getting out of the bathroom, Kihyun couldn’t control that he was getting hard, lying on the bed only in black boxers and every intention of putting more clothes long forgotten.

He didn’t hear the door opening and closing, Hoseok searching for him around the apartment until he entered the bedroom and saw Kihyun, palming his dick above his underwear and moaning Hoseok’s name.

“Kihyun?” He called, his voice rough as he was getting close to the bed, snapping Kihyun out of his trance. Hoseok was still dressed in his gym clothes, loose shorts and shirt embracing every single muscle of his upper body. Kihyun loved watching all those muscles work, especially when Hoseok was fucking him.

“What are you doing here baby?” Two years of living together and Kihyun still felt slightly embarrassed, his cheeks tinted a bright pink.

“I…”

“Are you playing with yourself?” Hoseok grinned.

“I couldn’t wait for you, I was too…too horny.”

“You couldn’t wait for hyung?” There is that fire in Hoseok’s eyes and Kihyun wants nothing more than to play along.

“Will you punish me hyung?” He looks at Hoseok and runs his hands from his chest to his belly, stopping at the inside of his thighs.

“You were a bad boy Kihyunnie, you didn’t wait for hyung. What is gonna happen now?”

“Hyung is gonna punish me.” Kihyun smirks and Hoseok pulls their shared chest from under the bed.

“That’s right. Hyung is gonna punish you.”

Kihyun liked being ordered around. He melted under Hoseok’s hoarse voice spattering commands.

“On your knees Kihyunnie, be good” Kihyun knelt on the bed, hands folded in his lap, above his twitching cock.

“Hands behind your back baby” Hoseok climbed on the bed behind him, tied his hands up, asked Kihyun if it’s okay almost too tenderly and then helped him lie on some pillows and spread his legs. The bar came next, Hoseok opening it as far as it goes and cuffing Kihyun’s feet on it, precum starting to leak off of his erection.

“Will you last until I tell you to come Kihyunnie?” Hoseok lifted his chin up, leaned in for a kiss, too brief to satisfy Kihyun and turned the lights off, leaving only a nightstand lamp.

“Of course hyung.” Kihyun complied, watching Hoseok searching between their toys and finding what he wanted with a small hum. A cock ring and a bullet vibrator.

“That’s for Kihyunnie” he said, again on the mattress, putting the cock ring around Kihyun, throwing the vibrator in the front of his underwear, in the lower setting.

“How long do you think you can last like this baby?”

“As long as hyung wants me to.”

“Good boy” Hoseok pet his head. And left.

Kihyun could hear Hoseok around the house. Having a shower, eating, turning the television on. The small buzz of the vibrator was just enough to keep him hard, but not enough to bring him close to orgasm. After Hoseok, nothing else was enough and Kihyun needed him so much.

It became so much that it hurt and Kihyun found himself moaning, turning around on the bed in an attempt to find some friction.

It could be minutes, or hours, or years when at last the door opens and Hoseok looks at him, Kihyun holding his breath and trying to get into the exact same position he was left at. But it hurts and seeing Hoseok in front of him makes everything even more difficult.

“Please, Hoseok, please” Kihyun whines and thrusts upwards, but there’s nothing, just air. His cock is a vibrant pink, shining under the low light coming from the nightstand lamp, slick with precum sliding down from the head, beads dripping one by one and staining the light blue sheets.

Hoseok is still at the door, leaning on the doorframe, one hand leisurely moving inside his shorts, and Kihyun can see the outline of his cock, jerking upwards with every little sound he makes.

“Please what Kihyun?” Hoseok asks, a smirk playing on his lips and Kihyun is so close to giving in, pleading and throwing a tantrum until he gets what he wants, his orgasm. But he knows that not behaving will only make it last more, this sweet, sweet torture.

“That’s what you get for being bad, Kihyunnie.” He knows he was. If only he could wait a bit more for Hoseok to come back home.

“I was not bad, I just… I missed you and…and I was not bad…” He is too aware of the cock ring at the moment.

“That’s for me to judge.” Kihyun could get off only on Hoseok’s serious face. If his hands were free. 

“Hyung, please, please let me come” Kihyun thrashes around some more, but his limbs are all immobilized, hands tied behind his back and legs spread out, cuffed on the metal bar.

With his back propelled on the pillows he has a perfect view of Hoseok now, kicking his shorts off, nothing underneath. Does he go to the gym like this? Kihyun doesn’t have the time to think about it, Hoseok’s hands catching his attention, wrapped around his own cock and stroking.

Kihyun scans Hoseok’s body with his eyes, every little detail that still amazes him, every single day. Hoseok’s toned muscles underneath that too tight shirt, his nipples poking and all Kihyun can think is how much he wants them in his mouth. And every other part of Hoseok for the matter.

“Like what you see baby?” Hoseok tugs his cock and flexes his abdomen muscles.

“Yes hyung.” Kihyun feels lightheaded, dizzy and so needy.

“Do you want me inside you? Tell me how bad you want me baby?”

“I want you so much hyung, to fill me up and spank me until I’m bruised” Kihyun feels himself on the verge of tears, his erection so painful. 

Hoseok gets on the bed again, sits with his legs spread in front of Kihyun and touches himself. He takes the lube and spreads it on his cock, teases the head and looks straight in Kihyun’s eyes.

“Hyung please, I’ve been good. Let me taste you.” Hoseok doesn’t talk, gets on his knees and nests between Kihyun’s legs on the bed. He squirms lube on a finger and flicks Kihyun’s nipples and it’s just enough for his cock to start twitching.

“Did I tell you to come Kihyunnie?”

“No…no hyung…” Hoseok licks two fingers, plays with Kihyun’s nipples, until Kihyun is moaning, arching his body and flexing his muscles and the vibrator’s buzz suddenly becomes just enough to push him over the edge. He comes aching to be touched, warm and wet into his underwear.

“Oh Kihyunnie, such a bad boy, making a mess of yourself, of the bed too. What shall I do with you?”  
Kihyun turns his face to hide into the pillows, feeling embarrassed, too engrossed into his role.

The next time he dares look, Hoseok is even closer, uncuffing him but he doesn’t dare move his legs, not until Hoseok tells him what to do. Kihyun sits quietly, Hoseok sliding down his underwear, turning the vibrator off and cleaning Kihyun up. With his tongue.

Hoseok licks the tip of Kihyun’s cock, still sensitive after his orgasm and Kihyun whines and then Hoseok is jerking him off and it hurts so much. Kihyun is trying to stay still but his body just want to get away of Hoseok’s hold and then he’s crying quietly.

“Are you alright baby?” Hoseok stops and looks at him with concern.

“Keep going. Hyung” Kihyun feels his cock hardening again, the pain being replaced by pleasure, Hoseok’s hand slick on him.

“Does it feel good Kihyunnie?” Kihyun moans, the tears stopping and Hoseok repeats his question, pulls Kihyun’s hair roughly “does it feel good? Answer me.”

“Oh god, yes Ho…yes hyung, it feels so, so good.” And Hoseok stops, takes his hand away, manhandles Kihyun to lie on his stomach, hands still bound behind his back, cock trying to find some friction on the sheets. Hoseok places a hand on Kihyun’s back and pushes him down.

“Be good Kihyunnie” There’s a slap, Hoseok’s hand heavy on Kihyun’s ass, echoing in the room. Then a second and a third and Kihyun bets his skin is so red and bruises will be there tomorrow.

“Fuck me hyung” One more slap and Hoseok’s body is flat on him.

Hoseok starts moving, rubbing his erection on Kihyun’s ass, to his balls and cock and Kihyun knows he is not properly prepared but he just wants Hoseok inside him. Hoseok seems to have other plans, kissing Kihyun’s nape, licking his earlobe, whispering to him how much of a bad boy he is, a little slut for his hyung.

They move like this, Hoseok’s hand around Kihyun’s neck, pushing his chin up so Hoseok can have full access to mark the soft skin. Kihyun could get off only on the idea of Hoseok moving like this, lewdly, smoothly and all around him, thighs slamming Kihyun’s legs from behind, dick sliding and leaving precum on Kihyun’s ass. Hoseok was as turned on as him and Kihyun hopes he had a hard time containing his boner in the gym.

His orgasm is coming up again and Kihyun is sure that he’ll have to go through more if he doesn’t stop.

“Hyung, hyung I’m gonna come, please, please fuck me.”  
Hoseok stops, gets off Kihyun, helps him back on his back.

“Please, please please please, I’ll do whatever you want hyung.” Hoseok brings a finger on Kihyun’s lips, brushes a line from his chin to his abdomen and moves between Kihyun’s legs, on his knees, with his lower body partly in the air.

“You want to be fucked?”

“Yes hyung.”

“You were good, so I’m gonna give you something.”  
Instead of lubing himself up, Hoseok retrieves one of his favorite toys, a small, thin vibrator, no thicker than his middle finger. He lubes it up, shows it to Kihyun.

“I want you to sit on that” he places the vibrator on the bed for Kihyun to sit on “and watch me”

Hoseok dips his fingers in lube, a lot of it. Sits on the heels of his feet, his free hand behind him to steady his body, the other one disappearing between his legs, and then he’s moving slightly up and down, moaning. It strikes Kihyun, that he’s opening himself up and when he concentrates he can see two fingers pumping in and out of his hyung’s entrance.

Two digits become three and Hoseok’s cock is jumping, when the man curls his fingers and hits all the right spots.

“I’m not gonna last much more” he says, more to himself than to Kihyun, taking the fingers off of him.

“Kihyunnie, what do you want?”

“You, please, hyung.”

“You were good, you’re gonna have me Kihyunnie.” Kihyun almost starts crying from happiness, but he needs to keep himself from coming just a bit more, until hyung tells him to.

Hoseok helps Kihyun stand with his back on the head of the bed. Stays between his legs a bit more, asks if his hands are hurting, but Kihyun only wants to be fucked.

“I’m gonna ride you baby”

Hoseok gets on him, positions himself and slides down before Kihyun has the time to realize what’s happening. Hoseok is so lubed up, sliding perfectly and then there are lips on Kihyun’s collarbones, hands on his chest and stomach, Hoseok’s small breaths tingling Kihyun’s skin.

“Fuck it, fuck Kihyun, you are so good” Hoseok reaches to untie Kihyun’s hands “touch me baby” he pleads and Kihyun runs his hands down the toned body, takes Hoseok’s erection between his palms just the way he knows Hoseok likes it. He feels the shift in their dynamics, pushes Hoseok down on the mattress and positions himself at his entrance again, to rut into Hoseok.

Hoseok’s high pitched moans are music to Kihyun’s ears. The way his lifts his legs and shakes when Kihyun brushes his prostate, the way he rocks his pelvis to meet Kihyun’s motions, and his cock jumping between them with every hard thrust. Kihyun feels that Hoseok is close, tightening around him.

“Can I come, hyung?” he leans into Hoseok’s ear, holding onto his sturdy arms, Hoseok pliant and sweaty underneath him, a moaning mess.

“Please, please Kihyun, come inside me” Kihyun lets himself go to the point of no return, strokes Hoseok’s cock in time, until he comes first and Hoseok seconds after.

And Hoseok keeps moving, until they are both going soft, sensitive and completely out of breath and Kihyun can hear him cursing. Kihyun falls next to him, spend and tired, Hoseok giving him a weak smile as they stay there to catch their breaths.

Hoseok is the first to get up, sleepily opening the closet to take fresh sheets out, the previous ones completely ruined.

“Come on baby, let’s take a shower, I’m not letting you sleep like this.” Kihyun only manages a weak groan “Go open the warm water, I’ll change the sheets and join.” Kihyun doesn’t move, too hazy, until he feels strong arms around him, Hoseok carrying him to the bathroom, softly placing him on the edge of the bathtub. “I’ll be back in a bit baby” Hoseok pecks his lips and returns to the bedroom.

Later, when they are both sitting in the bathroom and Hoseok is washing Kihyun’s back, massaging the sore muscles and kissing all the marks he made, Kihyun lifts his finger and watches the thin metal ring shine under the light. Hoseok is indeed his special one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
